


Your cold touch warms my heart

by EtherealMagic



Series: Riverdale Femslash [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betrayal, F/F, F/M, I don't know, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jughead is really OOC in this sorry, This is a Mess(TM) and so am I, but it's an OC so don't worry, don't judge me please, magical girl au, this was written on a whim and is visibly half-assed by the superhero names alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 19:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherealMagic/pseuds/EtherealMagic
Summary: Magical Girl AU where Betty and Jughead are both superheroes and a couple, and they work together as a duo known as "Blue and Gold". Veronica is a cryopath (can control/manipulate ice) called "Blue Jasmine" and Cheryl can control fire and is known as "Scarlet Flame", they are more morally grey vigilantes that sometimes help Jughead and Betty.In this, what was supposed to be a routine patrol takes a dark turn for Betty.





	Your cold touch warms my heart

Betty let out a shaky breath, watching it swirl and disappear in the cold night air like smoke, as she tried to stay calm. She idly wondered how exactly things had gotten out of control.

It had been a typical patrol for the two of them, roaming the streets of Riverdale as the vigilante duo 'Blue and Gold', when they had found a group of Serpents. They seemed to be preparing something, and Betty had insisted on tailing them, hoping that this would lead them to the elusive 'Serpent King' so they could finally bring him down. Jughead had been reluctant, but had eventually caved in, muttering constantly about how this was not worth it and that it wouldn't end well. And it certainly didn't, although Betty wasn't quite sure why. They had followed the small group, which had eventually split up in several smaller groups, leaving one guy alone. Betty had decided to ambush the isolated Serpent and interrogate him, if not on the King's whereabouts then at least on the suspicious operation.

Jughead had once again protested, but the blonde had ignored him. The kid wasn't a threat, not in the slightest, as Betty would repeat to Jughead, just a high school kid who had gotten roped into the wrong crowd. Clearly new and inexperienced, he panicked the second he saw them. It was going to be an easy interrogation, and they'd lead the boy to the sheriff for protection afterwards. But he had barely started stuttering through the beginning of his confession that Jughead took over, interrupting him and acting uncharacteristically agressive and heinous, without leaving him a second to speak. Betty was about to stop him, afraid that he would scare the kid out of his torpor and trigger his fight or flight instinct, when what she feared happened. The boy ran away and Jughead chased after him, telling Betty to stay on the look out for other hidden Serpents, in the event that this had all been a trap. Betty, under her shock, had been equally frustrated and touched by her boyfriend's attempt to keep her safe. He respected her choice not to use her powers, or lethal weapons, only using knives himself, but it often resulted in him fretting over her. Still, she appreciated the sentiment.

What she _didn't _appreciate was her boyfriend murdering a poor misguided kid.

"What the fuck, Jug-"

"Shut up !" His eyes widened when he realized how harsh he had been. "Not here, _Gold_, it's not safe," he added, still not showing a hint of regret.

She hated that. Hated that he was acting like she was crazy for not accepting the murder of a child. She was beginning to worry. Was he mind-controlled ? Was he being impersonated ? How could the boy she knew and loved be capable of such things, and how could she not know ?

"Are you kidding me ? This is what you're worried about ? Not that you just killed an innocent ?"

"Oh come on, he was hardly innocent."

"He was clearly no threat. He was scared, and he must have agreed to do only the occasional errand for them. I mean, he looked like he was barely fifteen, Jug ! He didn't know what he was doing ! We could have helped him ! He didn't have to die !"

"Look, I know you're upset, but you can't risk our identities like that, B."

Betty knew, distantly, that he was right ; she shouldn't use their real names while in Gold form. But a bigger part of her was too livid to care, and if Jughead didn't give her a damn good reason why the boy had to die, not only would he downgrade to ex-boyfriend, but she would hit him with his own damn Crystal until she broke the damn thing.

As the other teen tried to feed her a bullshit explanation (according to which the Serpent boy had supposedly_ tried to kill him seriously how fucking stupid did he think she was_), the Cooper girl was starting to think that it maybe wouldn't be such a bad idea after all. Would certainly make the streets safer, that was for damn sure.

"Sure thing, _Blue_," she spit the nickname with as much contempt as she could muster before she exploded, "that was all justified, killing a non-powered child because he, what ? Made a sudden move ? Ran away from you going off on him ? Do you have any idea what you sound like right now ? You sound like the corrupt policemen that we arrested. People like them are the reason we were chosen to protect civilians, and the reason we swore to never kill, and especially not kill clearly unprotected and unarmed people who are even younger than us, for fuck's sake !"

Jughead was visibly shocked, and she couldn't help but feel satisfied. Right now, all she wanted was to hurt him, to make him suffer, to force him to feel sorry for what he'd done. She felt the all-too familiar hum of her powers, right underneath her skin, but for once, she felt at ease with them. This alone would have been enough to send her in a panic, were she in her right mind. But now, when Betty heard the voices, whispering the many ways to make Jughead pay, and felt the impulses, she let go and gave in. Dark smoke started swirling around her hands, and she would have done something that she would have regretted had ice not appeared then, engulfing her body up to her chest and effectively trapping her. The mere shock broke her out of her trance.

"_Freeze_," a familiar sultry voice ordered with enough humour to make it understood that the pun was entirely intentional.

Betty sighed, already calming down somewhat. "Blue Jasmine. You're a little late. We could have used your help earlier."

The young lady came out of the shadows, looking nonchalant and elegant as ever, her hips swaying with every step she made towards Betty. Once they were close enough to touch, the cryopath stroked the blonde girl's cheek, leaving a trail of frost that faded immediately, as they gazed in each other's eyes. Betty was feeling more at peace the longer the other vigilante was here. She hadn't completely forgotten about Jughead (and she felt a spike of vicious glee at the knowledge that he must hate her presence. He had always disliked how the two girls would jokingly flirt. Despite his claim that he was fine with Betty's bisexuality, he had always been a little too prone to jealousy to be truly comfortable with seeing his girlfriend be close to anyone except Veronica), but she wasn't overcome with the urge to kill him anymore.

"I'm sorry I didn't come earlier, darling. Scarlet and I were following a lead we thought could help us find the Serpent King, but it turned out to be a dead end. When we realized we had been distracted, it was too late."

"Don't say that, Emma Frost, I'd say we came just at the right time. Looks like things were getting a little _heated_ between the two lovebirds, if you could even still call them that."

Betty rolled her eyes, but she was already more relaxed. She looked over to where Jughead was and, lo and behold, he was being held in a fire whip by the ginger pyrotechnic, squirming and trying to catch her gaze, no doubt to try and talk her into helping him. She ignored him in favor of the superheroine, who was resting one heeled boot on his head. She seemed poised and aloof, as per usual, but Betty knew better than to fall for it.

"Scarlet Flame," she greeted, "flamboyant as always."

"Goldie," she received a nod in answer. "You clearly have terrible taste in men. Your beau here appears to actually be a Serpent. We arrived at the scene just as he attacked the boy by shapeshifting partially into a snake and biting him. The kid died a few seconds later, and we found venom in the wound."

"It all happened too fast for us to do anything. I'm sorry love, you know I would have saved him for you," added Jasmine, and wasn't it fucked that the person who had tried to save the boy showed more regret for his death than his murderer ? Betty glared at him, fists clenched in the ice.

Jughead was thrashing wildly now, and to Betty's astonishment, he transformed into a big white snake with yellow patches. The whip, however, adapted instantly to the change in size and form. If he resisted more, Betty knew, Scarlet wouldn't hesitate to make her whip burn him, and the blonde saw when he came to that realization and gave up. The two vigilantes had always been a little too brutal and morally grey for the Blue and Gold, or so she'd thought. Now, she was wondering if it wasn't pure jealousy and fear of being unmasked that had led Jughead to try and keep them away. She also realized what it had truly meant, all those times when Jughead had pretended to be like her, to hate his powers and to be too ashamed to even talk about them... She had been so stupid. She had been stupid and naive, and now a kid had lost his life because of it.

Blue Jasmine turned Betty's face towards her again before her thoughts could take a dark turn, searching her face. She kept caressing her cheek, the touch refreshing and soothing.

"Are you okay ? I know it's alot to take in, but we're here for you, dear."

Betty sighed and smiled. It wasn't even remotely close to being okay, but maybe it could be. She had never quite appreciated how Scarlet Flame and Blue Jasmine had always acted more like friends than colleagues, and she was incredibly grateful for their presence, all of a sudden.

"Yeah, yeah... I'm fine. Or at least, I will be. And hey, it's a lead to the Serpent King, right ? We can take him to the police for interrogation."

The cryopath smiled, and there was a tenderness in her eyes that made Betty ache.

"Glad to see you've _cooled down_ a bit, princess. Although I'm not entirely against killing him. After we've interrogated him, of course."

Betty groaned at the (adorably) proud and satisfied look in the brunette's eyes.

"Do you have to make bad jokes ? Are you contractually obligated ? Did the Crystals come with fine print that I didn't read ?"

Scarlet actually laughed. "My friend here thinks that if she makes enough jokes you'll be charmed by her wit and fall in her arms. I think that the only reason it might work is because you'll try to shut her up."

"Wow, Scarlet. That's _cold_."

"Not the target audience, popsicle. Try again."

"Shut up, discount Lava Girl."

"Discount ? Excuse you."

"Why are we friends again ?"

"I like your fire."

"Sorry, my specialty is ice."

Betty shook her head. "Not that it isn't entertaining to watch you two Powerpuff Girls-"

"Are you calling me Bubbles ?"

"Well I'm obviously Blossom, and no one here is green, so I think she is."

"-but could you please free me now ? I'm calm, don't worry. No more sparks or whatever."

Blue Jasmine scrunched her beautiful in mock concentration. "Let me see. Well, you do seem to have a _cool_ head now, but then again I like having you all at my mercy a little too much. If I sweep you off your feet and deal with the little viper over there before turning him in to the cops, will that be enough to win your heart ?"

"If you let me deal with him myself, it will definitely be enough to win a date."

Blue Jasmine's eyes gleamed.

"Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! So this was pretty much a spur of the moment thing, to be honest. English isn't my first language so please tell me if I've made any mistakes. Considering that I don't use betas and I just reread myself and try to correct myself, there probably are (also it twelve thirty am so I'll probably find tons of spelling errors the next day) ^^'  
I kind of want to make this an entire AU, because I had a story and some lore in mind (+ more flirty and pining Veronica ! Wingwoman Bro Cheryl !! Established Beronica that tries to keep their identities a secret !!!), and I want to introduce villains for other seasons, but I'm also on the fence about watching other seasons because I only watched the first one and it was enjoyable but cringy and with everyone's comments on how it was the best one and it gets worse, I'm a little scared to continue. But we'll see !  
Also, in case anyone wondered, Veronica's nickname is from the first episode and Cheryl's is from her favourite shade of red (Pantone's Flame Scarlet, if I'm not mistaken)  
Hope you enjoyed that and have a wonderful day/night ! :)


End file.
